


Harry stays dead but his sprit lives on

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Just a one shot scene made my head made up.





	Harry stays dead but his sprit lives on

Litttle scene my head just made up  
The whole school saw voldemort approaching harry potters body in his arms and when he was up to the entrance he annouced "harry potter is dead" and then from out of the crowd a boy appeared, it was one Neville Longbottom,  
"Harry may be dead, but he would want us to keep fighting, i would rather die then listen to you, and im gonna finish what he started, We all are" he raised his wand with a look of steele in his eyes "avada kadava" a shot of green light shot across the bridge, voldemort dodged it, it hit a death eater behind him and then he saw all the students begin to raise their wands, this was not what he expected, he expected them to be broken, to have no hope left once they realized their chosen one was gone, he never thought they would rise up and band together against him, he decided he needed to regroup, replan, but before he could a shot of green light hit him, and as he fell to the ground, he thought heard someone say "thats for my best friend" the war didnt stop after voldemorts death though, it went on for days there was casulaties on both sides, to many to count.


End file.
